


giữa lòng vô tận

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, pretend poetry, very vague space!AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: nếu tình yêu là có thật,xin lắng nghe lời thỉnh cầu của tôihãy đem bình yên đến cho tâm hồn tôi thươnghãy đem ấm áp đến đắp những đêm sươngbiết rằng tôi vẫn sẽ ở đây,cùng nơi thời gian không tồn tại này,cất giữ tình yêu anh qua tháng ngày...





	

 

seungcheol không còn nhớ lần cuối cùng anh mơ là thứ mấy. ở đây cũng không còn khái niệm gọi là thứ nữa. ngày cũng không, tháng không, năm không. khi đã nhận nhiệm vụ làm đồng hồ sống ở mảnh trăng này, seungcheol đã vứt bỏ những khái niệm không còn cần thiết khác. không phải là anh _muốn_ làm vậy, mà là anh cần làm vậy. để không quá vương vấn thời gian một khi đồng hồ đã điểm và thời khắc kết thúc. để không ngấu nghiến mình cùng với cô đơn tuyệt vọng nhẩm đếm từng ngày đến khi mình được cứu rỗi, để rồi lại thất vọng một ngày nữa. không còn khái niệm ngày nữa, thì không cần phải thất vọng. seungcheol luôn sống rất lạc quan.

công việc của anh là sống trên mặt trăng này đến khi giờ của anh tận, rồi anh sẽ được đưa những gì còn lại của mình trở về, để cộng dồn quãng thời gian của mình vào ba trăm hai mươi hai năm trước đó nữa. anh nói ra điều đó với giọng lạc quan nhất có thể. nếu hỏi, seungcheol cũng không thể hiểu nổi lý do của những người vest chỉnh tề ngồi sau bàn gỗ soài bóng láng đó, nhưng con người sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ với một cái giá nhất định, và anh cũng vậy.

seungcheol không nhận tiền, dĩ nhiên. ai đời lại đòi hiện vật trao đổi mình không thể xài cho đến khi xuống tận âm phủ chứ. thứ anh nhận trả cho số thời gian còn lại của mình là những bản tình ca. những bản tình ca của một nhạc sĩ chưa từng được nếm trải những cung bậc thăng trầm, dập dìu của tình yêu mà cậu chuyển hoá thành giai điệu từ thinh không.

chỉ những kẻ chưa từng yêu mới nắm được lý tưởng của tình yêu, nghịch lý là vậy. những cảm xúc đơn thuần, không bị pha lẫn vào suy nghĩ chủ quan của kẻ luỵ tình, khiến tình yêu tuôn trào, lượn lờ làn suối giai điệu pop tí tách bắt tai. tình cảm càng đại trà, càng dễ bán, thời đại này là thế. còn những tác phẩm có giá trị cá nhân, hãy để khi chết rồi.

jihoon nói mình không phải là chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có người yêu, mà là muốn nghĩ đến khi mình có người yêu, hơn là thật sự có được nó cho một hiện tại. nó đem lại cảm giác rộn rạo trong bụng, mà cậu tự nhủ đó là cảm hứng đang cồn cào được tiếp thêm những viễn tưởng mộng hoa đó rồi vùi mình trong đống giấy nhạc đến tận bình minh của một ngày nào đó chẳng còn ai rõ nữa. jihoon sẽ phải tìm một cái đồng hồ khác cho mình.

đồ vật trong hang - mà dù gì anh cũng sẽ sống quãng đời còn lại ở đây, thôi thì cứ quyết gọi nó là nhà - của seungcheol, ngoài những vật dụng cần thiết cho cơ thể sinh học anh tồn tại, anh chỉ đem từ trái đất mỗi hai vật nữa. một cái walkman đọc đĩa, và một đồng hồ hư dây đeo.

năm anh mười lăm jihoon tặng máy walkman và một cái đĩa cho anh, trong đấy cậu chép hết những bài nhạc mà cậu nghĩ anh sẽ thích. "ngoài vũ trụ lặng thinh đó mà không có tí nhạc thì buồn chết mất."

cậu nói sau khi ném cái gối hình mặt gấu vào mặt anh, biết rõ seungcheol đã chuẩn bị cười chọc quê cậu và sở thích dùng thiết bị không đúng thời đại mình một cách không cần thiết. khi đấy jihoon còn chưa biết được cách vẽ khoá sol đàng hoàng, hay nhịp 6/8 ra sao, thế nhưng bây giờ rải rác quanh lều phải có ít nhất hai mươi đĩa có tên lee jihoon đề trên đó.

còn về cái đồng hồ, đó là một món quà từ anh. đó là một hình phạt.

 _là hối hận,_  
là một lời xin lỗi,  
là những gì tình yêu không nói với em  
tuyên bố "xem em đã làm gì này"  
là cách anh sẽ ám những kí ức em không còn nhớ đến nữa, người yêu ơi

seungcheol không có cảm tình nhiều với thể loại hip-pop đang thịnh gần đây, anh biết nó thịnh vì jihoon đang viết ra chúng. giọng người đang hát rap nghe kệch cỡm, gần như là chọc tức người nghe, thách thức người đã viết ra những câu đầy xúc cảm đó. đã nói ra chúng.

"đây là giọng điệu em đã nghe thấy sao?" seungcheol mỉm cười trong khi chuẩn bị báo cáo buổi sáng về trạm, ngón tay sẵn tiện bấm nút kế tiếp khi với lấy tuýp bữa sáng của mình, cắt bài hát tại một tràng những từ tiếng anh vần điệu với nhau nhưng vô nghĩa, cứ lặp đi lặp lại.

bản tiếp theo là một bản ballad, hoặc anh đã mong đợi thế cho đến khi dubstep chen chân vào và rồi giọng thét thống thiết của một ca sĩ nhạc rock mở đầu cho bài hát làm anh lật đật đến quăng cả tuýp thức ăn của mình để bỏ đĩa đang chạy ra. seungcheol nhìn lại thời gian trên bìa đĩa, và gật gù nhận ra đây là tuyển tập những sáng tác từ bảy năm trước. thời gian đó seungcheol đã là một thành viên trong chương trình huấn luyện đặc biệt để chuẩn bị cho việc lên mặt trăng.

không phải bàn cãi, seungcheol đúng là vẫn thích những tác phẩm gần đây nhất của cậu, anh nghĩ khi những nốt piano trong trẻo đầu tiên của đĩa mới bỏ vào ngân lên bên tai mình. hiện tại jihoon đã có thể tự hát những gì mình sáng tác, có thể tự do hơn với những giai điệu của mình, nhưng đồng thời đó cũng không phải là những gì của cậu nữa.

đó là những gì em luôn ao ước, không phải sao? được làm người của công chúng? muốn được là bất tận, bất hủ, muốn sống qua âm nhạc của mình, không thể cản lại bằng bất cứ giá nào.

còn anh, sống trong lòng của vô tận, thì muốn được nhắc nhở luôn luôn rằng đây là hữu hạn, rằng hình phạt này không phải là muôn đời. nên cuối cùng, anh đã giành lại cái đồng hồ mình tặng. và em giận anh vì điều đó.

hoặc jihoon chỉ đang giận mình.

_nếu tình yêu là có thật,  
xin lắng nghe lời thỉnh cầu của tôi  
hãy đem bình yên đến cho tâm hồn tôi thương  
hãy đem ấm áp đến đắp những đêm sương  
biết rằng tôi vẫn sẽ ở đây,  
cùng nơi thời gian không tồn tại này,_   
_cất giữ tình yêu anh qua tháng ngày_

chỉ một điều chắc chắn đó là cảm xúc của cả hai là hài hoà. giữa vô hạn và hữu hạn.

seungcheol không nhận ra nó đã kết thúc đến khi một bản nhạc pop nữa lại vang dội màng nhĩ mình về những tình yêu mà anh từng mơ về. nhưng seungcheol không còn mơ từ khi nào rồi.


End file.
